iHave A Daughter
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: Sam is pregnant with Freddie's baby and asks Freddie what he wants to do. He wants an abortion but Sam can't go through with it so she moves to New York. 10 years later she's back with a child! Seddie
1. Memories

**IHave A Daughter**

**Chapter 1 **

**Memories**

**Please review this chapter. 5 reviews for next one! I hope you enjoy it! This is my third story now! In Sam's POV unless told otherwise!**

I was picking up my daughter Maisie from school today. She was nine years old and in the fourth grade. She looked like me with the blond curly hair and the tomboyish look but every time I looked at her I could see her father…Freddie. Freddie never knew he had a daughter and I don't think he would ever know now as I live in New York.

_Flashback_

I sat there nervously in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test. I had to wait two minutes to find out the results. The longest two minutes ever. It felt more like two hours. Finally after the two minutes I looked down at the test. Positive. What was I going to do?

I was only fifteen and scared. I knew that I would never be a good mom but I didn't want to have an abortion. I decided to go and talk to Freddie, my boyfriend and the father of Maisie about it.

I knocked the door of the apartment. He answered.

"Hey Sam," he said as he give me a hug, "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Mom is at work."

I walked in and sat on his couch. He sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Freddie, I have to tell you something…I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do," I said as I began to cry.

Freddie put his arm round me and pulled me close to him.

"I think…you should get an abortion. We're too young now maybe like in five years time if you were pregnant we could keep it. We have our whole lives ahead of us. You want to be a actress and I want to be a director we couldn't do that if we had kids."

"Yeah I know. You're right," I said wiping the tears away from my eyes.

I knew he was wrong. This was our baby and I will never be able to live with myself if I killed it.

I left Freddie's house and went over to see Carly. I decided I wasn't going to talk about the baby to her not yet anyway. I opened the door of Carly's apartment and walked in. It was like my second home.

"Carly!" I shouted upstairs to her and she came down.

"Hey Sam. I didn't even know you were here."

"I just arrived."

"Oh. So why you here?"

"Well I was just at Freddie's and I thought I would come in and see my best friend."

"Oh. So what's new with you?"

"Nothing," I lied, "You?"

"Nah, just the usual. Spencer's building another sculpture up in the iCarly studio."

"Another one? Soon there will be no room for us to do iCarly!"

"I know."

My phone bleeped. I had a message. It was from Freddie.

_Got the abortion booked for tomorrow. Is that ok?_

I really wanted to text him back saying no but I couldn't.

_Yep. That's ok. See you tomorrow._

I put the phone away.

"What did Freddie want?"

"How did you know it was Freddie?"

"Sam."

"OK it was Freddie. He wants me to go to Groovy Smoothies tomorrow."

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night. I was nervous about tomorrow but I knew Freddie was right. I was too young to be a mom and I couldn't afford it.

The next morning Freddie came to pick me up at eleven o'clock. The appointment was at twelve. He had just got his driving test as he was sixteen. I was turning sixteen a month later. All those years ago. We arrived at the abortion centre. I walked nervously out of the car. I really didn't want to do this. Freddie signed me in and we waited in the waiting room until my name was called.

"Miss Puckett?" a nurse called.

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be here waiting for you," Freddie said to me.

I nodded. I followed the nurse into the room.

I sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"Hello Samantha. I'm Nurse Reid."

"Hi and please call me Sam."

"OK Sam so you want an abortion?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why are you here."

"See my boyfriend wants me to have an abortion because he thinks we're too young and we are but I can't do it. I can't go along with it."

"It's OK sweetie. I was in the same precision as you were in. When I was sixteen I got pregnant and my boyfriend wanted me to get an abortion and I couldn't do it. I ran away and I had the baby."

"So why are you working at an abortion centre?"

"To try to stop women getting abortions. Once they realise it's their baby and a life they are going to kill they realise they want the baby and don't want to be a murder."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

I left the room. How could I tell Freddie? I decided I wouldn't not yet.

He got up as soon as he saw me coming and ran over to me.

"How are you?"

"I just want to be alone."

"OK I'll drive you back to your house."

"Thanks."

He drove me back to his house. I didn't talk the whole way home apart from a bye on the way out. I had to tell my mom and maybe we could move. Freddie would never know.

I walked into the house.

"Mom!"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Mom I'm pregnant!" I said as I began to cry, "and I don't know what to do. Freddie thinks I had an abortion."

"Aw honey," she said pulling me into her.

"You mean you're not mad."

"How could I be mad? My mom kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant and I had to bring up you and Melanie alone. I don't want you to be like that too. We'll move to New York. I have a place there."

"You do?"

"Yeah I used to work in New York so I bought an apartment."

"Cool."

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"Kay."

I packed all my stuff that night before I went to bed and wrote Carly a letter:

_Hey Carls,_

_I'm sorr__y I had to leave so soon but I'm pregnant. Freddie's the dad yes but he wanted me to get an abortion and I couldn't do it. Please don't tell him that I'm moving to have the baby. I will come back to Seattle one day to live again. I just can't, not at the minute. I'm going to miss you and I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye._

_Love Sam_

I put it in an envelope and sealed it closed, then I wrote one to Freddie.

_Hey Freddie,_

_I'm sorry I left without telling you. It has nothing to do with you it was just to do with my mom's work. Sorry! I love you._

_Love Sam_

_Xox _

The next morning mom and I left for New York.

_End Flashback_

"Mommy," Maisie said as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey sweetie."

I think it's time for me to go back to Seattle.

**Please review. 5 reviews before next chapter!**


	2. Back to Seattle

**Chapter 2**

**Seattle**

**Please keep reviewing . 5 reviews for next chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews so far! Sam is 25 and Carly and Freddie are 26. Sam is nearly 26.**

Maisie and I went back home to our house. Mom was still living in the apartment that I lived in when we came to New York ten years ago.

"Maisie, we're going to go to Seattle for a while to meet Auntie Carly."

"Yay! When are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I told Maisie all the time about iCarly and Carly and…Freddie. I packed a suitcase for me before packing Maisie's suitcase.

I decided that I would phone Carly and tell her I was coming back to Seattle. I hadn't spoke to her since I left but the other day I found her mobile number. I dialled it and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carls."

"Sam?"

"Yep it's me."

"Oh my God! I've missed you so much since you left."

"I know I've missed you too and Freddie."

"I can't believe you never told me you were pregnant."

"I know I'm sorry. I just found out that day and the next day Freddie had me booked in to have an abortion."

"So what did you have?"

"I had a little girl called Maisie. She's nine now. I've told her about her Auntie Carly."

"What about Freddie?"

"Bits but not about him and me dating."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"Maisie and I are moving back to Seattle!"

"Really? You two can stay with me at the apartment."

"What about Spencer?"

"He's married and moved out."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"What about Freddie?"

"He still lives in the apartment block just not in the same apartment. He lives in 4D. Are you going to tell him about Maisie?"

"Yeah I was thinking about it. Do you think he'd be mad?"

"No he's missed you so much."

"I've missed him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," I said as I hung up.

I got a couple of hours sleep before Maisie and I were moving back to Seattle. I phoned mom up to tell her I was going back. She was happy for me though she said she would miss Maisie. Mom's new boyfriend lived here so she was continuing to live here. I was going to miss her. She had been so supportive to me and had been there for me when I was pregnant.

"Maisie, come on honey. We have to go," I said to her.

Maisie came out of her room and downstairs trialling her pink suitcase behind her.

"I'm ready."

We got in the car and drove to Seattle. It was about an eight hour drive so it was really long. Maisie fell asleep the whole way there. Finally we were in Seattle. It felt good to be back and I couldn't wait to see Carly.

"Maisie we're here."

Maisie opened her eyes.

"Already but it's only been an hour."

"No it's been eight. You fell asleep."

"Oh."

We got out of the car and walked into the lobby. Lewbert wasn't there, it was some other dude. He didn't scream or have a creepy wart on his cheek. He was normal. We walked up the stairs to the eighth floor until we reached Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door.

She answered.

"Sam!" she said as she hugged me.

"Hey. This is Maisie."

"Oh My God. Hi Maisie, I'm Carly!"

"Hi Auntie Carly," she said as she hugged Carly.

"Wow, you're so cute. You look exactly like your mom. Come in."

Maisie and I walked into the apartment. It looked completely different now since I last seen it. It was more modern and more natural.

"This place looks completely different."

"Yeah. Maisie do you want to take your suitcase upstairs?"

"Yep," Maisie said as she took her suitcase upstairs.

"So how have you been? Dating anyone?"

"Sam."

"What?"

"I kinda told Freddie you where coming back."

"And?"

"He said to call down and see him in about ten minutes."

"Oh. It's cool."

"Oh and I'm dating Gibby actually."

"Gibby! Since when?"

"About five years now."

"I'm so happy for you. Is….Freddie dating anyone?"

"Nope not since you left. He said that he was going to wait till you came back."

"Freddie knew I would come back?"

"Yes, he knew that after your 'abortion' that you just needed some alone time."

"I better go…see Freddie."

"I'll look after Maisie."

"Cool. Thanks Carls. MAISIE AUNTIE CARLY IS GOING TO LOOK AFTER YOU FOR A WHILE!"

"OK," she shouted back down to me.

"Bye," I said to Carly before leaving her apartment.

I knocked on the door of 4D nervously. The moment where after ten years I get to see Freddie. I'd missed him so much. He answered.

"Hey dork."

"Sam!" he said as he hugged me.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Come in."

I walked in and sat on the couch. He took a seat beside me.

"Sam, I'm so glad you're back. How's life?"

"Good but there's something I need to tell you."

"What? Is something wrong? Are you dating someone?"

"No, no it's to do with the abortion."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I didn't go through with it," I said as tears began to run down my cheek.

"So you mean I have a child."

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Freddie."

"It's fine. If you didn't want the abortion you could have just told me I would have completely understood."

"Really? And you wouldn't have dumped me?"

"No. Of course I wouldn't. So where is my son or daughter?"

"Carly's looking after her."

"I have a daughter."

"Yep. Maisie she's nine."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. Why don't you come up to Carly's and you can meet her.""Let's go."

**Please keep reviewing. There will be about ten chapters minimum on this story but I don't know how much I can write because basically in two chapters Freddie has found out about his daughter but anyway I want to continue on my stories and am writing another one called iGo Camping, iMove to London and iPropose. So leave a comment and tell me what you think I should write next. I need 5 reviews for next chapter of this story, 1 more review for i'M Pregnant and 4 more reviews for iHave Changed. **


	3. Maisie Meet Your Dad

**Chapter 3**

**Maisie Meet your Dad**

**Please keep reviewing! 5 more reviews till next chapter please! Remember to tell me what story you want next or a story you would like me to write (though it has to be Seddie or a friendship one NOT Creddie) Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way Freddie and Sam still haven't talked about their relationship so I don't know what they are at the minute. They both want to get back together. In this chapter I'm going to be changing to Freddie's POV for a bit, then to Maisie's POV and then back to Sam's. Once we are back in Sam's POV that's it for a while until told otherwise. Thank you!**

"I still can't believe I'm a dad," Freddie kept saying the whole way up to Carly's apartment.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"It's fine."

"So what are you working as now?"

"A director. What I always wanted to be."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So did you get to become an actress?"

"Nope I've been raising Maisie. Maisie is the most important thing to me."

"What about me?"

"You're important to me too," I said with a little laugh.

"We're here," he said nervously.

"Yep."

I opened the door and we walked in. Carly was in the kitchen making dinner. I could smell ribs.

"Hey guys," Carly said cheerfully as she came over and hugged Freddie.

"Hi Carly," he said.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked.

"He's on his way home. He's going to be so happy to see you.""Where's Maisie?" Freddie asked.

"Upstairs," I replied as I shouted upstairs to her, "MAISIE COME DOWN HERE THERE IS SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET."

Freddie's POV

There coming downstairs was a mini Sam with the blond curly hair and the blue eyes. She was my daughter. I couldn't believe she was my daughter.

Maisie's POV

There was a strange man who I had never met I was wondering if it was Freddie. Mom used to talk about him a lot. That she used to call him names and stuff but I couldn't be sure. He did look like the tech producer from iCarly but that was like ten years ago.

Sam's POV

"Freddie, this is Maisie….Maisie this is your father," I said making it short and sweet.

"What?" Maisie said shocked.

"This is Freddie, he's you dad."

She started to cry and I was sure it was tears of joy.

"Daddy….I'm so glad I got to finally meet you," she said as she hugged him tightly.

I started crying too and so did Carly and Freddie by the time Gibby came home from work the four of us were crying.

"Did someone die?" he asked.

"No Gibson, Maisie has just met her dad."

"OK," he said looking confused. I don't think he recognised me, "So who is Maisie and I didn't know Freddie dated anyone after Sam."

"I am Sam," I said.

"Sam?"

I nodded. He hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you giving me wedgies."

"Yeah I grew out of that. This is Maisie by the way, Freddie's and my daughter."

"Hi," Maisie said while Gibby stood there in shock.

"How long was I away?" he asked.

"No Gibby, Freddie and Sam were dating as you know before-"

"Carly I don't want to talk about this in front of Maisie."

"I'll go upstairs mommy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Maisie left and went upstairs. She understood when adults needed to talk and didn't want to be in the middle of things.

"Anyway Freddie wanted Sam to get an abortion but when Sam went to the abortion centre she couldn't go through with it which is why she moved. She had the baby and now Maisie is nine. She decided to move back to Seattle and she arrived today. She phoned me last night and I was going to tell you but by the time I had got up you were already away to work," Carly explained.

"So are you two dating?" Gibby asked.

"We haven't really discussed it," I said looking down. I could feel my face turning red.

"Guys, dinner will be ready in half an hour," Carly said.

"Great I'm starving," I said.

"You're always starving," Freddie pointed out.

"Come on let's go and see Maisie," I said to Freddie as we left and went upstairs.

I knocked on the door of Maisie's room before opening the door and walking in with Freddie following behind me.

"Hey sweetie," I said to her as I sat down beside her.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I never told you about your dad."

"It's ok I'm not mad at you."

"Sam…if you and Maisie want you two can come and live with me in the apartment as a proper family."

"I'd like that," I said with a smile, "What do you think Maisie?"

"I would love that."

"I love you two so much," Freddie said as he hugged both Maisie and me.

I knew that we would be a good family, just the three of us.

**Please review. 5 reviews for next chapter. I really liked this chapter. I thought there was some cute Seddie moments in it! Tell me what you guys think! Review! The reviews I have gotten so far have been awesome so a huge thank you to everyone! I liked this chapter even though it was really short! Wow two chapters in less than 24 hours! Thank you guys. I would like it if someone could make a trailer for either one of my stories on youtube and send it to me to see. My youtube name is misskorz. You will get full credit and will get mentioned in my stories! Thank you so much and if you want to do a trailer or know somebody who would do it will you leave a comment saying you're going to do it and what story! Thanks Kori!**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner Discussions**

**Please keep reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't get to update at 15 but it was like midnight and I was tired so hopefully I'm going to update 2 chapters for you today! I don't know what's happened to my reviews. It's only showing four but I've gotten 16! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The flashback is completely made up. It was not an iCarly episode.**

"DINNER!" Carly shouted upstairs to us.

"COMING!" Freddie shouted back down to her.

Maisie ran on leaving Freddie and me alone.

"I meant what I said before," he said to me.

"About what?"

"Everything. I do want you and Maisie to live with me and I do love you and Maisie."

"I love you too," I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"So you wanna move in."

"I'd love to," I said with a smile.

We went downstairs and sat at the dinner table with Carly, Maisie and Gibby.

"What took you guys so long?" Carly asked.

"Freddie wants Maisie and me to move in with him."

"That's great!"

"I know but is it OK if we stay here tonight and then we'll leave tomorrow you and Gibby probably want the place to yourselves."

"That's fine. You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Carls."

"So are you and Freddie together again?" Gibby asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you mommy and daddy!"

"Thanks sweetie," I said to her.

"Spencer's coming over later. He's so excited you're back," Carly said.

"How's Spencer?" Maisie asked.

"Carly's brother," Freddie said.

"Oh. This is the best day ever," she said.

Everyone smiled. It was my best day ever being back together with Freddie. Life couldn't be more perfect!

After dinner Carly, Maisie and me were playing Rockband while waiting for Spencer. I was playing the drums, Carly on guitar and Maisie singing. Carly and I used to play this all the time before I left. It made me feel like I was fifteen again hanging out with Carly, Freddie and Gibby just like old times.

There was a knock on the door. Spencer.

Carly answered the door.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer said.

"Spencer I not I kid anymore."

"I know but you're my little sister," he said as he hugged Carly.

"Hey Spence," I said to Spencer.

"Hi Sam. I haven't seen you the last ten years. How have you been?" he said as he hugged me.

"I've been good. You?"

"Yeah happily enjoying being married."

"Where is Angela anyway?" Carly asked. I'm thinking Angela is Spencer's wife.

"She's out with some of her friends."

"Guess what! Freddie, Sam and Maisie are all moving in together!" Carly said excitedly.

"Who's Maisie?" Spencer asked.

"Oh that's my daughter," I said.

"Hi," Maisie said to Spencer as she came over.

"Spencer this is Maisie," I introduced Spencer to her.

"Hi Maisie," he said before giving me a confused look.

"I was pregnant with her when I was fifteen when I moved away."

"Oh. Did Freddie know?"

"Yes," Freddie said as he came over to us.

"So Freddo how's work?"

"Good."

That was a really weird question. I guess he was lost for words since I had just came back with Maisie who was Freddie's daughter. I would probably be the same if I was him.

"So I take it you two are back together?" Spencer asked.

"Yep," I said.

We all talked and hung out the rest of night. I had missed this so much. It was like things never changed even though truthfully they had changed so much.

There was a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Hello Sam."

I stood there in complete shock.

_**Please keep reviewing. This is a really short chapter! **_


	5. Jonah

**Chapter 5**

**Jonah **

**Please keep reviewing. 5 reviews for next chapter! I love reading all your reviews. I can't believe there is twenty reviews! Thank you all so much! Carly is the vice president of the biggest fashion company in America.**

"Jonah? What are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

"I heard you were back in town so I thought I would stop by. Wow you look even hotter than you were the last time I saw you."

"And you're the same jerk who tried to kiss my best friend."

"Well I see you haven't changed much."

"Actually I have. Now leave."

"No why should I?"

Maisie and Freddie came over that's the last thing I want is for Maisie to see me arguing with Jonah.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Jonah was just leaving," I said.

"Sam…please can I speak to you alone?" he asked.

"No. I'm with Freddie if you need to speak to me, you can say it in front of Freddie."

"OK," he said before continuing, "I love you Sam."

"Aw…really? Well I hate you so please just leave."

"Fine," he said before storming away.

I turned round and kissed Freddie.

"Mom who was that?"

"Jonah. Long story."

Maisie nodded.

"I was so worried. I thought you were going to tell him you loved him too," Freddie said.

"No way there's only one man I love and that's you," I said as I kissed him.

"Ugh I hate Jonah," Carly said in the background.

"I know. How dare he show his face in this apartment after destroyed my hamster movie," Spencer said.

"Don't worry I don't think he'll come back," I said.

"I'm going to go home Mrs Shay will be worried," Spencer said.

"OK," Carly said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye everyone," he said as he left the apartment.

"I better go as well. I'll come and collect you and Maisie tomorrow teatime for you two to move in. K?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Bye daddy. See you tomorrow," Maisie said as Freddie give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Freddie," I said as Freddie leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Bye Carly, Gibby," he said as he left.

"The best day of my life," Maisie said quietly enough so no one would hear.

"Come on Maisie time for bed," I said.

Maisie left to go up to bed.

"Thanks guys for everything."

"No problem. It's good to have you back Sam," Carly said.

"Night."

"Night."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. My favourite breakfast meal. I walked downstairs. Maisie was already up and so was Carly.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked.

"Work. He goes early in the morning."

"Do you not go to work?"

"I do I'm off though at the minute."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm pregnant!"

"No way. That's awesome," I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm off because of morning sickness. I'm going back next week."

"How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"I'm so happy for you. Good Morning Maisie."

"Hi. These pancakes are so yummy Auntie Carly."

"Aw thanks Maisie. Sam do you want some?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Nope."

She give me a plate with two pancakes on it. They were the nicest pancakes ever. Carly was such a great cook. I was awful.

"Do you guys wanna go shopping today?" Carly asked.

"Yep. I'm going to have to apply Maisie to Ridgeway Elementary School too. Is that OK?"

"Yeah," Carly answered.

Maisie face said a whole different story. She hated school like I used to. I really needed to start looking for a job now since I had moved back. I couldn't let Freddie be the only one working.

"Carly do you know of any jobs that I could work as?"

"Yeah, I need an assistant. Would you be interested?"

"Sure."

"Good, you start next week when I start back."

"K."

"I'm going to get changed and then go and visit Mrs Benson."I ran upstairs and quickly got changed. It was just a teal top with jeans and some converse.

"I'm just going to visit Mrs Benson. I'll need a babysitter for Maisie."

"Oh Maisie you have no idea what your grandmother is like," Carly said.

"Hey crazy isn't that bad. I'll be back in a moment."

"K."

I knocked on Mrs Benson's door. She answered it.

"Sam!" she said as she hugged me, "I can't believe you're back home."

"Yeah. There's actually something really important that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure come in," she said as she welcomed me into the apartment.

I took a seat nervously on the couch. Mrs Benson sat down beside me.

"Cucumber cups?" she said offering them to me.

Ugh I hated the Cucumber Cups but I had to be polite and I took one.

"So Sam what's wrong?"

"OK so you know the way Freddie and I were dating before I left."

She nodded.

"Well I was pregnant."

Her face completely frozen.

"Freddie said I should get an abortion because we were too young and weren't responsible enough. I couldn't go through with the abortion and then I moved to New York. You have a nine year old granddaughter called Maisie."

Her face was still frozen.

"Mrs Benson," I said waving my hand in front of her face, "Crazy."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's at Carly's apartment and can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure.""Can you look after Maisie when I start work next week?"

"Yes. I would be delighted to."

We walked across the hallway to Carly's apartment. I opened the door and walked in.

"Maisie! You're nanny's here."

"Nanny Phoebe came back?"

"No your other one."

She came out from the kitchen with some ham.

"Hello dear, I'm your Nanny Benson."

She hugged Mrs Benson.

"Aw. You're exactly like you're mom," Mrs Benson said.

"No she's like Freddie as well. She's really smart and into her tech stuff."

"Well I better go. Loads of cleaning to do. I'll see you later."

"OK nanny," Maisie said.

Mrs Benson smiled as she left.

"Time for shopping," Carly said as she came downstairs.

The three of us went shopping. It was so much fun. We had a great time and then we applied Maisie for Ridgeway Elementary School. She was starting the 4th Grade on Monday. I loved Ridgeway. It was a good school even though I spent most of the time in dentition.

**Please keep reviewing. 5 reviews for next chapter. It's 8pm here so if I have 5 reviews before 10pm I will upload a chapter tonight if not it will be tomorrow night before I am able to update!**


	6. Moving In

**Chapter 6**

**Moving In**

**Please review. I know I didn't get 5 reviews last time but I'm going to try and update my stories and start a new story before I go back to school. So I hope you guys enjoy! : )**

Maisie was watching Hannah Montana while I packed the remainings of our stuff. It really wasn't much because we had just came here yesterday so it was just our pyjamas and our clothes that we wore yesterday. I was really looking forward to moving in with Freddie. I had missed him and he was so nice about the whole Maisie thing. I was expecting him to be annoyed that I didn't tell him. I was glad we were back together and I now I know nothing would go wrong. My life was perfect at the moment and I knew I made the right decision to come back to Seattle.

I trailed downstairs my suitcase and Maisie's.

"Maisie you better get ready. Daddy will be here in about half an hour. Have you got everything?" I asked her.

"Yes mommy. Ssh Hannah Montana's on," and then she started singing the theme tune.

Maisie loved Hannah Montana. It was her favourite show. Last year she got to meet Miley Cyrus at a signing. She was really nice. Maisie cried though. She was really starstruck.

I went into the kitchen were Carly was cooking dinner for Gibby.

"I'm going to miss you," Carly said.

"I'm only moving four floors down and we'll see each other all the time."  
"I know. But I haven't seen you in ten years, you come back and then you move."  
"I know but you and Gibby will probably want the place to yourself and you'll need the extra room for the baby."  
"I know."

We hugged one last time before Freddie knocked on the door. Maisie ran over and answered it.  
"Daddy," she said as she hugged him.  
"Hi sweetie, are you ready to go?"

"Yep but Aunt Carly is a little upset."  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Carly said.

I didn't think Maisie heard any of that because she was watching Hannah Montana but appartley she could hear everything.

"Let's go. Maisie grab your suitcase, " I told her as she went and lifted her suitcase.  
"Bye Carls," I said before giving her one last hug and left to get my suitcase.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.  
"See you tomorrow," I replied back as I left.

Freddie took us down to his apartment. I loved it. It felt like home already. He showed Maisie her room which she loved it had a room with a view of Seattle just like ours. She said that she couldn't wait to paint it pink though.

He showed us round the rest of the apartment and then put on a movie for the three of us to watch. Cheaper by the Dozen 2. It was such a fun night. We were the perfect little family and now it was complete.

"So can we get a dog tomorrow?" Maisie asked.

Freddie and I just looked at each other and laughed.  
"We'll see," he said to her.

**I know these chapters are really short but I'm trying to update even if they are short chapters. Please review! :) I choose Cheaper by the Dozen 2 because I didn't want to pick a too girly movie so I choose it and most movies are 12 and Maisie is only 9! I want to update i'M Pregnant and iHave Changed tonight too as well as another new story just don't know what it will be about yet! :) Send me ideas for my fifth story. **


	7. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7**

**New Beginnings**

**Please review. I got 7 reviews last time so thank you so much. I'm really enjoying writting this story and I will try and update my other two stories. Last night my next door neighbours were over so I was talking to them and I didn't get to update but I will try. I also have a youtube channel misskorz and you can request Seddie videos. **

It was Monday. Maisie was starting Ridgeway Elementery School today and I was starting my new job as an assistant for Carly. I was looking forward to it. I know me, Sam looking forward to work! But I was. Maisie and I had settled in well at Freddie's apartment. He told Maisie that he would start painting her room and that she could get a puppy. Maisie had always loved dogs and she was looking forward to getting one. We were going up to look at some later on after dinner.

"Maisie, come on. It's time for school," I said loud enough so she could hear me in her bedroom.

She came out dressed in jeans and a pink top.

"I'm ready," she said not sounding too happy.

"It will be fine. You'll make loads of new friends easily," Freddie said to her.

"Really? Thanks daddy."  
"I better get going to work. I'll see you later on," he said to Maisie as he kissed her forehead.

"Bye daddy."  
He walked over to me and give me a quick kiss, "Bye sweetie."  
"Bye," I said as he left, "Come on we better get going too."

Maisie and I left. We were about a ten minute drive from the school. When we arrived I noticed how nervous Maisie looked.

"It will be fine, honey. Remember what dad told you. You will meet lots of friends."  
"Yeah . I hope."  
She said as she opened the car door. I got out too and took her into school. We met the principal and he told Maisie what class she would be in.

"Bye sweetie have a good day," I said as I kissed her.

I left as the principal began showing her around her new school.

I arrived at Carly's office just about on time.

"Hey," Carly greeted me.  
"Hey."  
"This is your desk here," she said showing me a desk outside her room.

"OK. So what do I need to do?"

"Just take the phone calls and the things I need you to do."  
"OK."  
"So how is it living with Freddie?"  
"Good Maisie seems to be really enjoying it. We're going to go and look at puppies tonight."  
"Aww. That's so cute. You and Freddie are buying a dog together."  
"It's for Maisie."

"So is Maisie going to Mrs Benson's after school today?"  
"Yep. She'll enjoy those cucumber cups."  
"Yeah. I better get to work,"

"K. Me too."

The rest of the day at work seemed to fly by. I was actually having fun. I was able to talk to Carly all day and get paid for it.

After work I went and collected Maisie from Marissa's apartment.

"Oh hey Sam," Marissa greeted me.  
"Hey."  
I followed her into the living room where Maisie was watching TV and eating some chocolate. I never remembered Marissa giving Freddie chocolate. He just got healthy stuff.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Maisie.

"Yep," she said as she got up off the couch.

"Thank you Marissa."  
"Anytime. I had so much fun with my granddaughter today."  
I smiled as Maisie ran over to me and we left.

"I'm home," Freddie said as he came in through the door.  
"Hey. Dinner's almost ready," I shouted from the kitchen.

"Let me guess, ham," he said.  
"You got it."

I came out of the kitchen and served the ham and chips.

"So when are we going to see the puppies," Maisie said excitedly.

"Soon. After dinner," Freddie said to her.

"I think someone's excited," I said.  
"Yeah, dad," Maisie said to Freddie.

After dinner was finished Freddie cleaned up the dishes and then we went to see the puppies.

There was six puppies four girls and two boys. They were so cute. Little minuature poodles. Three of them were white and two black.

"Aw this one is so cute," Maisie said as she bent down and picked up a white poodle.  
"How much is the dog?" Freddie asked the woman selling the dogs.

"$399."  
"We'll take that one."

Freddie paid the woman and we left with our new dog. She was cute and Maisie loved her.

"So Maisie what do you want to call her?" I asked her.

"Minnie."  
"Minnie?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah. After Minnie Mouse."  
"Ah."  
"I like it," I said to her.  
"Great it's settled. Minnie Benson."  
I smiled as we drove home.

**Please review this chapter I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got last time! Thank you guys so much and please review this chapter. I will hopefully update tomorrow. Today was a busy day today as well so I didn't get time to write another chapter for two of my stories. I will be soon. Send me ideas for a fifth story too because after I update i'M Pregnant and iHave Changed. Please review them too. :) **


	8. Friends

**Chapter 8**

**Friends**

**Please keep reviewing.**

Maisie came home at about six that day from school with Freddie. I was home for about half an hour and had started dinner.

"Hey sweetie," I said as her and Freddie walked in.

"Hey," they both said together. I laughed. I had the perfect family.  
"Where's Minnie?" Maisie said excitedly.

"She's sleeping. Why don't you leave her until after dinner."  
"OK."  
"Maisie are you going to tell mom about your new friends?" Freddie said.  
"You meant new friends?"  
"Yeah, well there was this girl called Hannah. She would probably be more girlier than me and then she has this dorky friend called Matthew."  
"Doesn't that sound familier?" Freddie said looking at me.

"So why don't you invite them over sometime?"

"Saturday?"  
"Sure."  
"You know Maisie, your mom, Carly and I used to have a web show called iCarly. Did mom ever talk about it?"  
"Yeah all the time," Maisie said with a smile.

"Well your mom wasn't...the politest person ever to me. She used to call me names like dork and now look at the two of us."  
"Ugh so what are you saying I'm going to end up marrying Mattweird."  
"No but as I used to always tell your mom when a girl consistently pucks on a guy it simply just means she has a crush on him."

I smiled at him. He said that to me so many times before eventually we began dating.  
"Sam, dinner," he said looking over to me.  
I had completely forgot. I ran to the kitchen and smoke was coming from the oven. I pushed it away with my handoven mit.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

Freddie and Maisie took their seat at the dinner table as I brought out the chicken. It was pretty burnt but you could still eat it. I cut a bit up for Maisie and a piece for Freddie. They both looked at it.  
"There is no way I'm eating that," Maisie said.  
"Pizza?" Freddie asked her.

"Sure. Let's go."

We all left and went to an Italian Restaurant.

"Table for three please," Freddie said to the waiter as he showed us to our table.

We all took a seat.

"This smells so much better than mom's chicken anyway," Maisie said.  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad. When you're mom was younger Carly and Spencer used to do all the cooking for her. Oh and grandma."

"It's not my fault. I just completely forgot. It never usually happens. Every other meal has been fine that I cooked."

Yeah I know but this is nice. The first time the three of us have been out together as a family."  
I smiled. We ordered food and drinks and the waiter brought us them out. It was delious. So much better than what my burnt chicken would have been like.

When Freddie, Maisie and I went home we played with Minnie for about an hour. She was so cute and had settled in last night really well. Maisie was so happy.  
"Maisie, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow," I told Maisie.

"Fine," she said as she left to get ready for bed.  
"I'll be in, in five minutes."  
"So, was that dinner nicer than my chicken I made."  
"Anything is nicer than that."  
I threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Hey," he said as he lifted one behind him and threw it at me.

"I'll go and say goodnight to Maisie," I said getting up.

"This isn't over Puckett!"  
"It's on Benson."  
I left and went in and tucked Maisie into bed before giving her a kiss on her forehead. I smiled as I turned of the light and left her room.

"Ready Miss Puckett?"  
"Ready," I said as Freddie and I started our pillow fight.

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Tell me what you think. Review! : )**


	9. Meeting Maisie and Matthew

Chapter 9

Meeting Matthew and Hannah

Please keep reviewing. Yay. I've updated all of my stories tonight. I hope you enjoy! :)

Today was Saturday. I was meeting Matthew and Hannah, Maisie's two friends. She has talked about them the whole week and it does remind me of Carly, Freddie and me when we were younger. Maisie was like me, Matthew was like Freddie and Hannah was like Carly. It was really scary that they were so like us. It's like mini us.

"Good morning mommy," Maisie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Pancakes?"

"Yep. What time are Hannah and Matthew coming round at?"  
"About one."  
"OK."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them. They sound exactly like Carly, your dad and me when we were younger."  
She just nodded. I served her, her pancakes and sat with her.

"What time's it?" she asked while eating her breakfast.

"Ten thirty."  
"Wow i had a big lie in. Where's daddy?"  
"Oh he's away shopping with Gibby. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep."  
"Gibby's going to ask Auntie Carly to marry him."  
"Aww."  
"Pinky Promise you won't tell anyone."  
"Pinky promise," she said back to me.

She continued to eat her pancakes and once she finished she had a shower.

"Maisie, Hannah Montana's on," I shouted in to her room.  
She was out in literally two seconds. She jumped on the couch and turned the volume up a bit higher.

At one o'clock the doorbell rang. Maisie ran over and answered it.

"Hey Hannah, Matthew."  
They came into the house.

"Hey I'm Sam. If you need anything please just tell me."

"OK," Matthew and Hannah said together.

"What time do you want me to pick Hannah up at?" Hannah's mom asked.  
"I don't mind it's up to you."  
"Well here's my number," she said as she handed me a piece of paper, "I'm Louise by the way."  
"Sam."  
"Hey where you on that show iCarly when you were younger?"  
"Yeah."  
"I loved that show."  
"Thanks."  
"So did you really hate Freddie?"  
"No not really. We're dating now. He's Maisie's dad."  
"Wow. I'm picking Matthew up too later."  
"OK."  
"Bye," Louise said as she left.

I closed the door over. Maisie, Hannah and Matthew were all watching Disney Channel. It wasn't Hannah Montana but something on Disney. They were talking and giggling and Maisie insulting Matthew. I couldn't help but laugh. It really was a mini me and Freddie. It got me thinking about all the times I consistenly picked on Freddie, insulted him, fought with him but no matter how many times we argued there was always twice as many good moments. We did get along when it was just the two of us. When I was fourteen he gave up a six month cruise just to get rid of Missy for me. He still thinks I don't know so I just left it at that and we had our first kiss together. When I saw Maisie with Matthew it did remind me so much of what we were like at that age.

I took them to the park and McDonalds. Maisie had fun and I got to know Hannah and Matthew. They were really nice kids. They asked me about stories from iCarly so Maisie must of told them and they said it would be fun if they did one.

Louise came and picked up Matthew and Hannah at about half five. Maisie had really enjoyed herself today and I was glad that she was making new friends.

"Honey I'm home," Freddie said as he came in that evening.

"Hey," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Daddy you just missed Hannah and Matthew," Maisie said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's OK. I'm sure I'll see them next time."

**Please reveiw I know it's really short but it's almost half 12 and my eyes are about to close. I'm up early too tomorrow morning so that is why I'm finishing this chapter so early but I did it. Updated all of my stories! :) Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story or any of my other stories! :) This is probably the most unseddiest chapter ever but I just wanted one chapter with Maisie, Matthew and Hannah. Send in your ideas for a webshow name that they could call their webshow please! thank you so much once again. I will try and upload tomorrow night. There will be more seddie in next chapter! **


End file.
